


Platypus in Chains

by doofperry



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofperry/pseuds/doofperry
Summary: Doof plans to take over the Tri-State area with his new Sexy-inactive, but Agent P has other plans. Watch as a tale of pining, lust, and chaos unfolds!
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Platypus in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> this was og a discord rp !!!!!! ily boo ;)))) we stan doofperry as u can c  
> it's unedited so just comment if we made misteaks lolololol ;) <3 ty 4 rEading !!!!!!

Major Monogram was really getting on Perry's last nerve. On top of his usual Doofenshmirtz assignment he had taken on a few for his panda counterpart, Agent P, and had even helped Carl around the office, since nobody else would. Deep down, Perry sort of felt bad for the unpaid intern, emphasis on the unpaid. That was besides the point. What really mattered was that Perry had taken care of too many of Peter the Panda's assignments and hadn't gotten anything in exchange. Would it be too much to ask MM to allow Peter to babysit Doof this time? For some reason, the idea of that was rubbing him the wrong way. Probably something about not being able to trust that sneaky panda. Yeah, that. Or something. He flew through the greater Danville area on his new jetpack since his last one had gotten destroyed after a particularly large inator had self destructed. Fuck, Doof was so stupid. He didn't realize that his inventions might actually work if not for the self destruct buttons. Finally coming upon Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., he kicked off from his jetback and smashed through the glass, the wind tousling the tuft of soft teal fur a top his head and a stray shard of glass scratching his cheek. He let out a soft "chh" in pain before landing in the ready position, prepared for anything Doof had to offer.

\- 

Schemes were hard to come by these days, but Dr. Doofensmirtz would make do. He had to, he’d basically devoted his whole life to evil. He couldn’t even imagine life without inators, or annoying platypuses coming to stop him... Today he was especially proud of his inator and couldn’t wait to show Perry the Platypus his newest genius invention. He patted the side of the large machine and spun around when he heard the sound of shattering glass, a familiar noise at this point. There stood his nemesis, wearing a scowl as always, and Doof felt a surge of excitement shoot through his body. He frowned a bit, seeing the animal had been hurt, but knew that was just part of the business they were in. “Well, hello, Perry the Platypus!” He clapped his hands together and his classic rope trap fell down from the ceiling, entangling with Perry and rendering him immobile. “Funny to see you here!” He flashed and evil grin and then waved his hands up and down, pointing at his inator. “This might be my best invention yet!” He ran his hand down the side of it proudly, preparing himself for his epic introduction of his newest invention. “Here we have the...” Cue the dramatic spotlight, intense music, fog machine... “Sexyinator!”

He clapped for himself and then began to pace around as he explained his logic. “Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been seen as ugly, as gross, as pointy. They make fun of my nose, of my hair, say I’m weird and grotesque!” He threw his hands in the air to punctuate his point and express his frustration. “Even my own parents shunned me for my appearance, loving Roger so much more for being perfect and normal-shaped.” He said the last part with jealousy lacing his voice. “But no longer will I have to be a hunchback, hiding in the shadows! With the Sexyinator, people will be so transfixed on my beautiful looks, they’ll do anything for me, and let me do anything I want!” Doof spoke with passion, worked up about this new plan. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop me. The Tri-State area will be MINE!”

Perry the Platypus, right. He was no longer Perry Flynn-Fletcher, pet to his beloved Phineas and Ferb. He wasn't even just Perry anymore; the platypus he considered himself to be when it was just him and his thoughts. Perry the Platypus wasn't all that bad. Especially cause he had the opportunity to take down evil. Or, whatever the man standing in front of him was. He wasn't really that evil. People just had urges sometimes. Sometimes those urges were to take over the tri-state area.  
"Chchchchc," Perry said, ignoring the backstory that he knew so well by now it was like he was the one living it. He wondered if Doof was out of it today, he had forgotten the trap, the most important part. Thankfully, he was able to produce a rope from his agency issued watch. He tied it loosely around his hands and stood without moving. This was just as good as the other traps Doof normally created. 

Perry "chchchcchch"-ed condescendingly, rolling his eyes because it really did suck that Doof had to grow up that way, but it was in the past. Perry wished he could tell him that. That and beauty wasn't everything.

Doofensmirtz let out a raspy laugh at Perry’s sly remark, waving his hand at him dismissively. “Don’t worry, Perry the Platypus, pretty soon not even you will be able to resist the sexiest man alive!” He now cackled, pulling out his remote activator for the inator from his deep coat pockets. He used the joystick on the remote to aim it towards himself. “Just stay away from the self-destruct button, it’s not of use.” He pointed out the large red button dismissively, as if it posed no threat. “And now it’s time!”

No longer would he be the forgotten, untalented, ugly son. He’d be so sexy no one would care if he was suave or talented or good at kickball! Everyone would fall to his feet! Even his dear nemesis wouldn’t be able to resist him! The thought was so twistedly satisfying that Doof couldn’t help but smirk. Roger would be a nobody next to him, and finally Doofensmirtz could achieve his life-long dream- Ownership of the tri-state area. “I bet you feel so helpless! Watch as everything you know gets transformed!” He let out his evilest laugh and pressed the button. 

Nothing. The light on top of the inator flickered on. 

“Oh, oops, wrong remote.” He chucked it to the side and then pulled out another remote. “Now face your doom!” Doof pressed the button and the machine began to charge up, humming as it formed the energy to sexify the person in its path.

Perry searched his mind for what Doof could've possibly meant by "Not even you will be able to resist the sexiest man alive." What did that mean? Did he want to seem that way to the innocent platypus? He was talking about sexy-fying himself, right? But the inator wasn't facing the right way, surely he must've realized that. 

It was too late. A bright flash of light filled the penthouse and a beam shot straight at Perry. The ropes loosely tied around his hands started to tighten, cutting into his wrists and his hat shrunk. Wait, no, he was just getting bigger, starting to grow taller than Doof himself, who was pretty tall and lanky already. But Perry wasn't lanky. Actually, he felt stronger than he had ever felt in his entire life. He looked down at his arms to see huge biceps and beyond that, he actually had abs. Was it even possible for a platypus to gain abs? Either way, Doofenshmirtz's invention hadn't hit the right target. It just happened to be that Perry was the poor victim of this terrifying attack.

“Wait a minute– How?!” cried out Doofensmirtz, realizing at the last minute the machine had fired the wrong way. “Oh, no, Perry the Playtpus!” He wheeled around, turning to face his nemesis. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. 

Perry was huge, towering over Doof. His muscles were bulging underneath luscious, soft teal fur, and his jawbones could cut like a knife. Perry’s shoulders were about as wide as Doof was tall, his ripped body literally perfect to the beholder. His form was chiseled and broad, his abs so prominent and beautiful that the scientist could barely tear his eyes away from them to look up at his face... His face. 

Doof couldn’t deny that he was attracted to regular Perry the Platypus. This, however, took it to a whole new level, one Doofensmirtz didn’t know if he could resist. He felt his face heating up, turning a deep red color. What could he say, what could he do, when his esteemed archenemy looked so damn good? “Perry, you’re sexy!”

Perry couldn't fathom being complimented in this way. Yeah, he was a super secret agent, he got complimented all the time for being so good at his job, but something about his looks was starting to feel different. Maybe because of where the compliments were coming from. 

Doofenshmirtz's looks hadn't always been something Perry was too heavily focused on, so he couldn't just try and turn the tables around on him, well, more specifically the inator. Plus, if Doof were the one hit by the inator, Perry would probably be thinking the same thing he was. 

He said an unsure "chhhchhchhchh" in attempt to get Doof to be more specific in what he meant. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks grow a little warm as he shifted positions, trying to get used to his hopefully permanent body. He was feeling more confident, especially watching the expression that crossed Doof's face when his huge muscles flexed whenever he moved his arms in the slightest.

“Well,” Doof awkwardly shifted from one foot to another. He was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with his sexified enemy, his face still covered in a deep blush. “Your body is... exquisite,” he began, waving his hands to emphasized. “I’ve never seen anything like this, I need to... To...” His first thought was Make you mine but he quickly shook it away. No, there was no way he was thinking about Perry that way. He couldn’t fall victim to his platypus guiles! After all, he’d been sexyfied by an inator. Doof would have to resist his own technology. 

“Get back, you fiery fine fiend!” he cried, pulling out his back-up trap button. He pressed it and out came the metallic tentacles he often restrained the platypus with. Dr. Doofensmirtz smirked, feeling proud, but then he realized Perry was now more attractive restrained like that. Those bulging muscles, that perfect fur... He could barely resist it. “Perry,” he said, more softly this time. “You’re... irresistible.

Perry took a step forward, realizing what Doof was meaning. If he was seemingly irresistible as Doof and the machine made him seem, who was he to ignore that? If he could bite his lip, he would be, looking Doof up and down. He really was attractive. Tall and skinny was the new heartthrob. He was in the middle of a seductive platypus growl before the restraints did what they did best. 

He struggled a little bit, for once not being able to find a way out of the trap. He wasn't all that motivated to get creative though. He was just resting there, permitting Doof to be the one in charge. He looked him up and down again, letting him know that he understood every single word of what he was saying.

Doof took a step forward, turning his chin up to stare down at the tied-up platypus. “Now I’ve got you riiight where I want you.” He clasped his hands together and cackled, rubbing his fingers. This would be fun. “Now, Perry the Platypus, what exactly should I do with you? Or rather... to you?” He let out another deep laugh and took another step forward. Even Perry’s smell was nice. Doofensmirtz could smell it even from a few feet away and it was intoxicating him. 

His feet moved on their own, taking him closer and closer to his nemesis. “You’re finally in my clutches.” His voice was raspy, filled with lust. “I can do anything I want. What exactly do you want, Perry the Platypus?” His question was sincere, his eyes searching Perry’s face for discomfort.

Perry didn't respond, not wanting to give Doof the satisfaction of knowing that he was clearly flustered and in a strange unwanted headspace that was making him feel guilty just for thinking about the scientist in any way that would be considered wrong.

He wasn't sure if he liked the look Doof was giving him. He did, but it was unsettling, it sent shivers down his spine and brought a strange sensation to his chest. He gave a slight nod, permitting Doof to do whatever he pleased to the platypus in chains.

The nod was all Doof needed as permission to act on his devious thoughts. His eyes clouded over completely with lust and he reached out, putting his skinny fingers on the soft fur of the platypus. He ran his bony hands over the plump flesh of the teal creature, a blush slowly climbing across his face. 

Doof then leaned in for what he wanted for so long, a desire he’d tucked away but had been brought to the surface with his nemesis’ newfound appearance. He connected his thin lips with Perry’s chiseled bill and suddenly his heart exploded with fireworks, feeling fuzzy and aroused and wonderful all at the same time, never wanting it to end. He slid his tongue in to deepen the kiss, letting out a small noise of pleasure.

Perry had wanted this ever since OWCCA assigned him Doof as his mission. And he was Perry's mission. His and only his. He wanted so badly to hold onto Doof, to hold his pointy chin and sexy jaw that looked just right when he was looking down at Perry in the various traps he had created over the years. The restraints weren't totally a bad thing, though. He felt blood rushing to the various parts of his body as they cut into his now veiny wrists. 

The kiss was what all those years needed though. The cherry on top of the history they had between them. Perry moved into the kiss, sensually parting his bill to slip some tongue. He blushed, remembering his tongue sadly wasn't long enough to make it past his hard orange bill.

Doofensmirtz slowly and sensually pulled away from the kids :punch:  
I  
BEHWBQBWSP  
I SENT TIT too EAPTYP  
TBAT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY KISS  
Doofensmirtz slowly and sensually pulled away from the kiss, breaking the contact between his and Perry’s soft lips. He wiped his now wet mouth with the back of his hand and then ran his tongue over his chapped lips, his eyes half-lidded with lust. 

“Now to take it to the next level, Perry the Platypus.” He dove back into the kiss, knowing this night would be one filled with lust and love.


End file.
